charmspoke
by kieran7
Summary: When Drew realizes there's nothing stopping her from controlling piper when no one can see she gets another bad idea.
1. Chapter 1

I have been reading fanfics and there is like 1, or 2 about piper and drew and there not all too good, this is my first story so only give positive feedback and ideas too make it better.

not saying mine is good but this is my first...

Drew sat and watched all the other Aphrodite campers practice fighting, she had chosen too sit out because she could barely lift a sword. She glared at Piper as she thought about the days when she could just charmspeak her and force her too do whatever she said then forget it so people wouldn't find out. Then an idea crossed her mind, why couldn't she, nothing had changed in the past few months if anything after all this time she would be even weaker against charmspeak. Immediately she started thinking of a plan to get piper alone when she heard a voice,

"Drew, come on practice with us." Drew looked up, Piper was there looking down at her, drew decided to make her move, with as much charmspeak as possible she said,

"No, my legs hurt, but tonight can you meet me in the forest next to the waterfall," she smiled as Pipers eyes looked glazed over and she replied,

"I would love too, when?" Drew realized Piper was completely under her control,

"oh, around eleven thirty," Piper nodded then walked away like it never happened and drew sat back and giggled under her breath she could still control the hottest girl in camp.

It was almost eleven thirty everyone should be asleep by now, Drew started getting nervous, what if Piper never showed up, when she heard rustling in the trees, she raised her hands too fight when Piper came out looking at her confused she felt like an idiot, what monster could get in camp. Piper looked at her,

"what did you need too ask me, anyways," she said.

"oh, well," drew said with charmspeak, "I need you to start doing that thing you used too do before you became our leader and everything went messed up, and act exited." Pipers eyes lit up, still looking glassy she said,

"oh really" full of energy, smiling. Drew nodded thinking of how much hotter piper was now, her breast was bigger and she was much more attractive. Piper started too take off her shirt, as drew did the same, drew looked at pipers nearly naked top she could feel herself getting wet now piper had her pants off as well so they were both only in underwear drew then handcuffed pipers hands and feet and said,

"now, you are released from my control," pipers eyes got there usual beautiful look again she looked around getting her bearings, "and, you remember everything that we did before," Pipers eyes widened she looked at Drew,

"no, please Drew not again," drew stuck two of her fingers in pipers mouth stopping her from talking she moved her fingers forwards and back piper had tears in her eyes,

"Piper you wont remember this anyways, why fight?" piper let out an annoyed muffled sound but Drew stroked her hair then pulled her wet hand from pipers mouth and started undoing her bra letting free pipers big boobs too the cool open air, Drew started too stroke her breasts with her hands then she leaned in and started licking her nipple, Piper gasped and asked drew too stop then drew took some old newspaper and shoved it in her mouth muffling her voice and then she continued licking and occasionally sucking her nipples as she squealed then she took out pipers gag and kissed her and piper continued too resist, drew decided too use her charmspeak one last time today,

"as long as you can remember you have wanted this," she undid pipers handcuffs and piper started too kiss drew back then drew moved her hands down too pipers underwear and moved them under her lacy underwear pushing her fingers in and out of pipers pussy, piper smiled and did the same, soon both girls were moaning haply. Then, they took off there underwear and started pushing against each other there nipples rubbed against each other and piper let out an occasional squeal.

Drew reached down into a bag and brought out a hard plastic double sided dildo piper grinned and they put it into each other and moved alike both moaned and laughed like crazy until drew started to climax, her whole body shuddered and then she started too screech quietly. She removed the dildo panting hard, piper laughed and started to lick Drew's pussy, Drew laughed as they went on like this for at least 4 more hours at about three in the morning they stopped, "Piper" Drew said,

"Yeah" piper replied,

"Same time tomorrow but bring Jason with you," Piper smiled and nodded, then she left and drew sat there and cleaned up waiting for the next night too be even better...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, thanks for the reviews they were helpful, I was about to stop adding to this when I read them and decided I should just go with it, Special thanks to Allen R for giving me an idea for the third chapter and again, positive ratings please, or ideas to add with. Also sorry it took so long to start up the waterfall part, I am trying to think of a new spot for them maybe bunker nine? If you get any ideas tell me, again only positive feedback and thanks for those who commented**

**and sorry about punctuation it's getting late and i am thinking of ideas and not spelling them right... so hope you enjoy.**

When Piper woke up in her bed she could barely remember what had happened the night before, it was such a blur too her: she remembered Drew needing her help for something and vaguely remembered someone crying, but the couldn't recall who. She looked down there was dirt on her like she had been thrown into mud, her vagina hurt and so did her breasts. She sat up, glad for privacy since she had made individual rooms for the cabin, she got up and changed.

As soon as she walked out of the room Drew looked at her and smiled, she told Piper that she gave her good advice but hit her head on the way back, Piper couldn't remember what she gave advice for, but it made Drew actually like her so she just went with it,

"Hey Drew, what did you ask me for yesterday?" Piper said.

"Oh I asked if you would come and give advice every once in a while," Drew replied, smiling, "also if you could maybe bring Jason over with you tonight it would be really helpful." Piper shook her head, "I can't, he's spending the weekend catching up with his sister." Drew frowned for a second, then got an idea, "ok" she said starting to us charmspeak "but can you bring Annabeth too work the toys please?" Piper smiled and nodded she had no idea what Drew meant by toys but she walked out and made her way to the Athena cabin. Drew watched her out the window, "this is so much fun." she said quietly, "I wonder how many people I can get for this." Drew said.

Drew spent her usual 45 minutes of makeup then, she walked out with an empty bag. She stopped near bunker nine and waited then he came out, Conner, one of the Stole brothers still under charmspeak, she payed him a visit last night, "I had to cut a few strings, but I got it, he opened a briefcase, inside was a vibrator that drew smiled at, "this will keep Piper busy until I finish up my newer guest." she took it from the case and put it into her empty bag, then she looked at him, "you will go back to your cabin and never remember any of this, ever. He nodded and left.

That night drew snuck out of bed and out of the cabin, the door was already open, and she knew piper was gone alone with Annabeth, she grabbed the vibrator and walked too the waterfall, it was loud so no one could hear anyone there, once she got there she heard muffled screaming, she looked over Annabeth was tied up and had a gag in her mouth, Drew looked at Piper, "she refused too come," she said. Drew walked over too Annabeth and said, "Calm down, you will do whatever I say, from now on." Annabeth stopped thrashing around on the floor.

Drew took piper's dagger and cut the ropes on her hands, then she removed the gag, she leaned in and kissed her, then whispered, "isn't that better?" Annabeth smiled and nodded, then she looked at piper and tossed her the new vibrator, Piper play with this until I finish with Annabeth. Piper took off her panties while Drew started on Annabeth, she frowned, it still wasn't as fun as when they can do something, she tied Annabeth foot to a tree and her hands together, they all came in only underwear so it wasn't hard then she looked at Annabeth, "Annabeth you're free now," her eyes turned to the normal Grey color they always were, then she looked up at her, "what do you think your doing?" she said, drew smiled and looked at her, "you," suddenly Annabeth realized what happened she saw piper playing on the ground, "No, I wont do it, you cant make me." Drew smiled then she grabbed Annabeth and kissed her again, Annabeth glared at her while she spoke,

"what are you going to do if anyone did notice, I can just speak there memory clean, and if you ever want to leave you will do as I say." Annabeth had tears in her eyes, knowing it was true, she nodded and took off her bra, Drew smiled although astonished, Annabeth's body might even look better than Piper's she licked one of her nipples then started to suck while rubbing the other, she did this for about 10 minutes, when she finished Annabeth was kind of laugh/crying she was crying while she smiled and laughed, she liked it but hated Drew. "Piper," Drew called, yawning Piper walked over, "finish for me I'm kinda tired, leave the vibrator by my bed" then with charmspeak "Both of you will go to bed as soon as piper finishes and never remember this, ever. Drew walked off while she heard Annabeth asking piper to stop while piper laughed, she looked back piper had her breast in annabeth's mouth while she was shoving the vibrator through her vagina then she heard a scream of joy and fear, then Pipers voice,

"Now, you can do me."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody, I really, REALLY need new ideas from you guys and girls, now I'm just writing whatever I can think of if anyone can help with one of these categories and I deem it helpful it will be acknowledged;

a new hiding spot/ waterfall is getting a bit old now

character ideas/ still thank you allen r for the Annabeth idea helped a lot

feedback/ this is probably not gonna get acknowledged but any constructive criticism will help a lot thanks people who have commented so far.

also I am doing a vote for the next chapter-

write down '1' or 'change' for if you think its time to bring some male characters in the story

write down '2' or 'stay' if you think this whole lesbian thing is the way to go until the end

_thanks again for any help_

-_Kieran_

It was a day that drew had been planning for almost a month now, after she realized she can still manipulate people she decided to get a very hard demigod to get, Thalia, she was with Jason but Jason wanted to stay on his vacation for a bit longer and the hunters needed Thalia, but they where stopping at camp for about a week. Drew thought of all she could do when a thought crossed her mind, her eyes widened and she realized Artemis, goddess of the hunt, was also staying for a bit longer, she would need every possible resource for this, she had forced Drew to practice charmspeak to help her take Artemis and Annabeth was mapping out diagrams of how to capture her alone in the first place.

Drew was teaching Piper how to put one too sleep with charmspeak, she was a fast learner and in a few hours she was a near master at, weeks passed and the hunters arrived, drew decided it was time and they were ready, first Piper would charmspeak a help call too Artemis about a rape involving men, then, once in the woods at there new hiding spot, it was a cave, they were after bunker nine, but they needed to take Leo first and he was always with people. Once there Annabeth had made daggers from the wood piper had taken from Hera's cage, they were still cursed and could hold down a god if it hit one, locking them so they wont teleport, then Annabeth would stab her with this trapping her inside the sealed cave once there Piper and Drew's voices would Eco when they charmspoke giving them the ability of over 500 of them, enough to take the whole camp in a whisper, once they took a goddess they could easily take the other hunters.

That night, when all the other hunters had left Artemis was alone Piper ran in, "Artemis help, its my sister, my best friend you have to stop them!" Artemis stumbled as piper pulled her out the door describing how her 'sister' Drew was getting raped in a cave, apparently she took this seriously, and she chased after her, everything went perfectly, as soon as they entered the cave Annabeth used an invention from Daedalus's laptop to make the ultimate cage using the wood from Hera's cell, she slammed the cave's door closed and stabbed Artemis who stumbled into the cage which sealed immediately, then the wood started to glow a little, Annabeth sheathed the dagger and put it on a weapon's rack then she put in earplugs, Piper sung a soft melody with ungodly levels of charmspeak and Artemis started to drift off, then she stopped and said in unison with Drew, "You are under Drew's command." after repeating this at least 10 times Artemis stopped struggling, her eyes looked glazed over and they did it, they won.

They released Artemis then chained her to a slab of the cursed woods it bound her arms and legs then drew looked at her, "you will remember none of this after we are finished, and you are free from control, but you cannot use your powers." Artemis looked at her, now normal again and glared, nothing happened, she tried again, nothing, "you are a mortal who cannot die until I give you your god power back." Artemis looked at her, "what do you want" Drew smiled and leaned in and kissed her at first she resisted but once Drew told her not to she stopped and kissed back, drew tossed Annabeth a knife, "take off everyone's clothes," within minutes Artemis's clothes were ripped up on the ground and the 3 girls were naked, "Annabeth." Drew said, "go get some toys for us, don't forget the vibrator." Annabeth hurried off while drew started too lick Artemis's wet pussy, Artemis squealed with delight and pain, and hatred, tears ran down her face but she did smile about it.

Annabeth came back with a bag full of around 4 dildos, Piper and Annabeth laughed and used the toys on each other while drew leaned in close to the goddess there nipples rubbed against one another, Drew had her legs situated in such a way that there pussies rubbed as well, during this the two kissed, hard for almost 3 minutes, then drew took out the double sided dildo and laid Artemis down across from her as Annabeth pushed the middle forward and back which caused the dildo to move in and out. Artemis was hysterically laughing and crying while she thrashed around trying to escape, Drew got up and pinned her down and Annabeth handed her a dildo Drew threw it to the side and started to squeeze Artemis's boobs and suck and lick them, once they were done, Artemis's boobs and pussy were throbbing and her eyes were squeezed shut, Drew leaned down and whispered "and tomorrow same time, she put a wooden ring on her finger, this will let me stop your power, so tomorrow and maybe next time we'll get a guy involved." Artemis nodded solemnly then went back to her cabin with Piper and Annabeth.

While Drew walked home he stopped and heard something from bunker nine, she peaked in, it was Leo, all alone, working on repairs for the ship. Drew walked up to him and started her charmspeak, "Leo I'm gonna need you to be my slave for whenever I want." he nodded, "only at night after 11 make sure your alone," he nodded again she decided to try something, "and come with me into the captains room, I got a little surprise for you when we get there," they walked inside, and then the moaning started...

_if you liked this comment it_

_I need more ideas and comments_

_thanks, -Kieran_

UPDATE- 2/21/2012 -

almost reached my goal of getting 1,000 views once i can get:

1,000 views

5 favorites

11 followers

10 comments

I will continue on with the next chapter once i can reach these goals so spread the word, comment, follow, whatever if you like this then go tell everybody!


	4. Chapter 4

_HEY everybody, I am thinking of ending after this chapter so this is the new vote_

_send me a 1 if you want it to end_

_send me a 2 if you want to continue_

_also if you want to give an idea on how it should end, that counts as a 1, send me a comment with your new ending idea and it would be greatly appreciated (new character to end with might help)_

_and if you got a good idea for another story please send me it stick to the topic though_

_this time its an actual vote also, last was a tie but I've got a lot of comments on adding some boys so I'm going with that, and sorry it took so long, haven't had time lately so thanks for your patients._

Piper snuck into the big house and into the attic, she didn't know why, all she knew was that was what Drew had ordered her to do. When she got there Drew closed the attic's entrance and locked it.

"good" Drew said, "this is the only place were we can get privacy during the day." she smiled at Piper who was still under charmspeak, then, she leaned in and kissed her, Drew had grown to love this new hobby, every week Piper now would have the whole cabin have a 'free day' to have fun while she and Drew had there own fun, but today was special the hunters were still there along with Artemis, and today Jason got back. Drew took off her shirt while Piper did the same, soon they both took off there shirts and pants, Drew leaned in and kissed Piper who was now trained too act like she loved it. Her hand slid into pipers bra and started moving around while her other went below her thin panties and rubbed. Piper moaned and laughed a little until Drew stopped, then they started kissing again, soon they were both naked on the bed that Drew had installed through other people. Piper was on top rubbing there nipples together while Drew rubbed her pussy. They kissed and soon after they finished Drew sat up and looked at Piper, she was all wet and exhausted, breathing heavily, Drew leaned in and started too suck her nipples, Piper made some happy sounds then Drew finally stopped and leaned in, "Piper, tonight when Jason gets back bring him too the forest, use charmspeak." Piper, as always, nodded then Drew smiled, "good," and she went too licking out her pussy. They currently had Annabeth, Thalia, Artemis, and now Leo, "gather them all up and take them too bunker 9." She said, then they got dressed and snuck out.

That night Drew waited for Piper and Jason along with the others, they planned a fake surprise party, Piper stepped out first, then Jason, then Piper turned around, "Jason you now belong to Drew," she said, Jason looked around, confused, then Drew tackled him and said with charmspeak, "Jason you will obey me," Jason's eyes got glassy and he nodded, then Drew stood up, "everyone," she called, they all walked out, "lets get naked," soon afterwords they all obeyed drew grabbed Jason and pulled him towards her into the other room, she got on her knees and started to rub his cock, she brought Thalia with her, she was standing over Drew kissing Jason, until Drew told her to move, she stood up and pushed him onto a bed, she leaned in and started sucking him, while he licked Thalia's nipples, then she leaned her hands against the bed and Jason started to fuck her while Thalia licked her nipples, Drew stood up and made Thalia break her oath by letting Jason fuck her while she licked Drew's pussy and Drew kissed Jason. Then she had Artemis come in and do the same, then she walked over to Leo she ordered him too fuck her while she sucked Jason's cock and Artemis licked her, she sat up and kissed Artemis, then she made her way down to her exposed breast, "Artemis," drew said, "take on a hotter younger form," Artemis used her age/body transformation ability and soon she was a sexy teen with bigger boobs and natural good looks, Drew grinned and started to suck her nipple's as hard as she could while Leo fucked her and Artemis sucked on Jason.

The door to Bunker 9 burst open, they all hid, Drew peaked out, it was Rachel, "Drew?" she called, while drew thought, '_yeah because I would REPLY to that' _Rachel called her name and said, "Drew, I've seen visions, I know what your doing," her eyes widened, she nodded at Jason who ran and slammed the door shut, Drew ran and jumped on her, she tried charmspeak but it didn't work, every time she attempted it a blast of green fog would appear, then she realized Delphi was protecting her. Drew tied her to a chair and put on really loud headphones, she tried again with Piper it didn't work, she looked dizzy for a moment but that was all, she had to be forced into loosing her focus, Drew and Artemis walked over to her, Drew put her hand down her shirt and started squeezing her nipple, Rachel made some screaming sounds but they had gagged her, then Artemis used her god powers to evaporate her clothes, Artemis leaned down and licked her pussy, then Jason walked over and removed the gag, replacing it with his cock her eyes were watering and her face was red then Drew seized the moment, "Rachel you will obey me and Delphi will not worn anyone. She nodded, they untied her and fucked for the afternoon, Leo invented an automated dildo that was tested on Piper, who now couldn't stand. Drew smiled at them and started to think about what she could do next, then she started to lick Rachel while Jason fucked her, she got a thought, maybe even worse than Artemis. An idea that would give her complete control of the camp, or get her kicked out for good...

_**sorry i changed the ending a bit although going through your comments and the chiron thing was only because others sugested it, i decided it was stupid but i've been busy lately and sorry about that but the next chapter will be the last, so i'm gonna try to make it the best i can for all of you out there, also if anyone could give me an idea for another fanfiction, i might use it and so please send in some ideas, thanks for following the story and i'll give a proper thank you next chapter so stick alone anyone who's ideas i use will be thanked and keep sending in ideas its really helpfull and thats it hope you enjoy.**_

_** -Kieran...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everybody, sorry for the Extremely long wait.**_

_**I've been really, really busy lately and stuff then I had free time and I checked my**_

_**E-mail and there were like 30 more comments on how I should continue the **_

_**story, I'm almost out of idea's so this is the final chapter, :( sorry peoples.**_

_**Thanks to all of the helpful suggestions and help and everything, it was really **_

_**appreciated if anyone else has some ideas on another fanfic I could do from this book**_

_**it would be appreciated, also I checked and to some others, (no names) who made**_

_**drew/piper based fanfictions I need to tell you,**_

_**STOP COPYING MY IDEAS**_

_**I checked and like all the non idea suggestions were like, 'ya so I made a fanfic**_

_**and used charmspoke as a word and I hope that's ok,?'**_

_**ITS NOT most of there 'original ideas' are literally taking my story and replacing**_

_**some words for there synonyms and saying its there idea, use the word if **_

_**you want but don't copy my story.**_

_**Sorry, that took so long but again thanks and please enjoy.**_

It was almost 10:00 and Annabeth walked towards her door towards bunker nine in a trance when something hit her, a pan of sorts, she suddenly got all her memories under charmspoke back, including Drew's new plan. She looked at a candle, it had wax running down the sides, she lifted it and cooled the wax then put it in her ear, she could hear but not well. She walked out towards Bunker 9.

As she arrived she looked at the entrance the door was half open she could see Artemis wearing that wooden ring, if she could get it then she could get Artemis's help and stop drew while she still could, suddenly she heard a voice and turned drew told her to took off her clothes, her charmspeak had become so strong that Annabeth did, she could stop herself but it would be very difficult, and she needed to get to Artemis. Her and drew layed on top of a bed and rubbed there nipples together while kissing, Drew's hand was in her pants and she was laughing then Drew walked to Artemis and told her and Annabeth to go to a private room and fuck each other there, they got to the other room and Annabeth tried to take the ring but it was stuck, she grabbed the closest weapon (a hammer) and hit the ring, cracking it. Artemis's eyes turned back to normal and she looked around, she smiled at Annabeth, "thank you," she said she held out her hand, "but drew deserves to-" her hand steamed and her ring flashed, she fell over gasping, the ring blocked her power, then the door burst open and Jason and Leo ran in and tied them both up.

When Annabeth woke up she could see piper looking out a window while drew said something, she was able too free a foot until drew saw and tried to stop her, she kicked up and drew stumbled into piper, who fell through the glass. They all looked at the window for a moment,...

Piper opened her eyes, she was in a tree and near a ladder that led to a window, she climbed it curiously, she looked through inside Annabeth was screaming, she had her head buried in Drew's pussy Leo, and Jason were fucking her simultaneously, she looked out the window at piper, her eyes got a stern look for a moment, a look that said, 'GET HELP' then she winced and shut her eyes as underneath Artemis, who's ring was fixed, bit down or her left breast, she shuddered between the four people and then, Rachel walked in, drew left with her as Leo put his dick into Annabeth's mouth and she screeched, she looked into the other window, drew was wearing a strap on, and fucking Rachel who was sucking Drew's tits. Piper went down the ladder and ran, the charmspeak's affect was lingering and she was much weaker then she was stopped by Thalia, who grabbed her right breast and pinned her against a tree, she squealed as the tree's branches wrapped around her and a dazed, charmspoke nymph appeared, the nymph snapped her fingers and a dick grow out of her, she walked over and started to fuck Piper, Thalia rubbed there nipples together and then the nymph lifted them both into the air, too long tree roots lifted and changed into a cock shape and started fucking them while they were forced to kiss, then it dropped them and giggled, disappearing into leaves. Thalia layed there breathing heavily as piper stood and ran back towards camp, it was too late, everyone in camp was dazed, walking around randomly fucking each other, only like 10 of them had clothes on, only 2 were wearing pants. Piper looked at a microphone and picked it up using as much charmspeak as she could everyone passed out, then she looked towards Charon who was already asleep on the patio, she looked, next to him was a small horse tranquilizer, after a while he woke up, she asked him why he didn't get charmspoke, "listen piper," he said, "I've been alive a long LONG time, and I've seen literally everything," he held out a small microphone it was solid gold, "speak through it and your charm speak will be unstoppable." she walked out towards the middle of camp, all the Aphrodite campers were fucking with other campers in a group one grabbed her and pulled her into there group, she was pushed face first into a high cock which started thrusting forward, she tried to fight back but her clothes were ripped off her body and some woman started to lick her pussy as a guy fucked her in the ass and someone was sucking her boobs.

She ran out and into a buff Hephaestus cabin member who pinned her over a dumpster and started fucking her, suddenly she was surrounded, 'well this is it.' she thought, 'I'm gonna get fucked to death,' then something hit one and he passed out then another, after a minute she could see Annabeth on top of a pile of knocked out Hephaestus people, she showed Annabeth the microphone and Annabeth laughed, she turned around as Annabeth tackled her, she looked up, Annabeth's eyes were glassed over, she shoved her left hand into pipers pants and started fondling her, then she put her right hand in her shirt and rubbed her breast. Pipers eyes watered as Annabeth kissed her and rubbed her hands around her body, piper managed to raise the microphone to her lips, "stop" she managed to say, suddenly a flash came of of it and Annabeth flew back and was knocked out immediately, she ran towards the center of camp and yelled into it, "YOU ARE ALL REALEASED AND DREW CAN NO LONGER BE HERE!" everyone stopped, followed by over a thousand awkward screams and naked women running away then she saw drew running out of the camp, she couldn't help feel sorry for her.

That night she walked out of the cabin and out of camp to a lone tent by a fire, she opened it and kissed Drew, who looked up at her in shock, "wha-" she started as piper kissed her and said, "this is a going away gift." they kissed for awhile then piper started to fuck drew and they rubbed there nipples together and squealed with delight, then drew whispered something and pipers eyes got glassed over, she stopped moving as drew fucked her, because she was charmspoke,...

_**Bet ya didn't expect that kind of ending, huh? I really hope you liked it, it took me for ever to finish up and stuff, sorry I couldn't add enough sex as I wanted to, please say if it was enough. Again, thanks to all those who helped me get this far and in general, all the support I've been given was just really nice and really helpful, a ton of you suggested that I do a percabeth one or something, I might but finishing this off took longer then I thought it would, It's like 3 in the morning so thanks for the support and if anyone has any ideas on how I can do the next one, I'll check it out, thanks again and that's it, hope you enjoyed it took a lot of work so thanks for all the help and hopefully I'll get 'another good idea' ;) OK well that's all for now thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment/fav. Below. **_

_**Also sorry I had made a mini story with calypso and accidentally deleted it so,... my apologies for that.**_

**Thanks for all the help. **

**-_Kieran_ **


End file.
